Kingdom Hearts
by X22
Summary: I am don't really have a summary for this story but basically its kingdom hearts except there is a new character and she is chosen to wield the keyblade but there is something different about her. Read to find out. I dont own any characters except Akila
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly over the horizon, radiating its heat over Destiny Island. I sat on the palm tree, looking out over the sea. How I dreamed of seeing the world! How I wished to leave this island! I had been here for as long as I could remember. I grew up here. With a few other kids. Not that many.

"What are you doing up so early Akila?"

A sudden voice made me snap from my thoughts, causing me to fall off the palm tree and onto the soft sand. I grunted at the impact as I looked up to see my best friend, Riku, pissing himself laughing. I glared at him as he offered me one of his gloved hands. "Fuck you!" I hissed at him taking his hand and pulling him down as well, only I rolled and he tripped and fell into the sea. I laughed as the splash echoed.

"You are **so** dead Akila!" Riku yelled as he rose from the water dripping wet.

"Shit!" I said getting up and running off with Riku hot on my heels.

"Come back here Aki!" Riku yelled.

I ran across the beach. Skilfully climbing up a wooden ladder and onto a plat form. I jumped onto the top of a palm tree and continued jumping from palm tree to palm tree. Riku wasn't far behind me. I jumped down and ran to my secret place. Dodging past Kairi and Sora as I ran past them. Knocking Kairi over in the process.

"Akila!" Kairi cried

"Sorry!" I called back laughing as I ducked around the corner and crawled through the small hole in the wall.

Within minutes, I made it through the hole and entered the cave. I smiled as I saw the carvings on the walls of the cave. Me, Riku, Sora and Kairi, created when we were younger. I looked around the cave. It seemed normal. Like it always was. Suddenly I felt someone watching me…

"Wh-what? Who's there!?" I said turning around

"I've come to see the door to this world"

"Huh?" I turned around, away from the carvings

"This world had been connected…" A voice echoed out in the cave

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed…"

"Riku, stop trying to freak me ou…" I broke off as I noticed a dark figure in the shadows. I stepped back. "Where did you come from!?" I asked

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"Who are you?" I asked

"There is still so very much to learn, you understand so little…" The dark figure mocked me.

I clenched my gloved fists in anger. "What do you know!? I'm gonna get off this island!" I snarled at him.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing…" The dark figure said.

I glanced to my left. There was a strange door-shaped carving in the wood. When I glanced back, the dark figure wasn't there…where did he go!? Was he even there!?

"There you are Akila!" Riku's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Oh hey…" I said shaking my head.

"Payback time!" Riku smirked and lunged at me.

I quickly dodged and ran from the cave. Riku followed me. I ran across the sand only for Riku to catch up with me after taking a few strides. Suddenly I was in his arms. "HEY! Riku! Put me down!" I cried struggling in his grasp. Dammit! He was too frigging strong!

"Like I said! Payback time!" Riku chuckled. I could tell he was smirking.

"Put me down! This isn't fair!" I cried as he carried me to the sea. He just laughed and suddenly dropped me in the water!

**_SPLASH_**

The water rushed around me and as I resurfaced I spat water in Riku's face. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice. "You are **so **mean!" I whined as I climbed out of the sea. Riku was pissing himself laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" He said to me with a smile.

"Hmph!" I huffed turning away from him and started drying out my dark blue hair as we walked along the beach.

"Come on, you ready to leave this island?" Riku said to me.

"Yeah, let's go tonight! I'll go get Sora and Kairi!" I said smiling. We would finally leave! I couldn't wait to see the worlds that were out there! Riku nodded and we ran off.

That night I couldn't sleep. I was too excited! Adrenaline was racing through my veins. I sighed as I got out of bed. The night air was beautiful. The night sky was like something out of a storybook. Quickly and quietly, I climbed out of the window of my room and onto the roof. Once on the roof, I sat, watching the shooting stars, dreaming of the other worlds out there…

Suddenly my peaceful thoughts were interrupted as I felt a gloved hand close over my bare arm. "Hey! Let me go!" I said as I was yanked to my feet and pulled towards a dark figure who was basking in the shadows.

"Akila, it's okay! Embrace the darkness!" Riku's voice called to me

I turned to see him standing in this swirling dark matter. I tried to get to him but felt something burning my skin. I cried out in pain. The dark figure was pulling me into a pool of darkness. I felt the darkness swallowing me whole. I struggle to fight it. I felt myself embracing it, yet a bright light shone out, breaking through the darkness. I looked at my hand. A strange blade was grasped in my gloved hand. I didn't even have time to take in what had just happened for Sora appeared out of nowhere and came running past me. "Sora!" I yelled in warning as these strange creatures appeared, surrounding him. I jumped down from the rooftop and began attacking the creatures with the sword that had appeared in my hand. They vanished as quickly as they appeared, into dark matter.

"Geez Akila, am I glad to see you!" Sora said

"Where's Kairi?" I asked him as the sword vanished in my hand.

"Wow!" Sora said and then shook his head. "I don't know! I was about to go and look for her!" He said

I nodded and was about to say something when those creatures appeared again. Sora and I took off running in the direction of the cave. This day was just getting weirder and weirder…

Soon Sora and I reached the cave. There we seen Kairi. She looked so pale. So weak… "Kairi?" I asked going to touch her when I felt a gust of wind. Suddenly, I was flung from my feet and out of the cave. "SORA!" I screamed as I struggled to hold onto a fallen down tree. "Kairi!" I heard Sora cry. I managed to look up through my mess of dark blue hair to see Sora come flying into me! The wind was too strong. My hand was slipping from the branch. That was the last thing I remember before my hand slipped and I was pulled into the darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

_"I want to see the worlds!" I told my best friend._

_He laughed at first. "Okay then, when we are older, we will get off this island. Just me and you Aki, we will have real adventures. Not like kids' stuff! Proper ones!" Riku promised_

My head ached as my senses began to kick in again. I groaned as I tried to get up. I placed my hand to my aching head. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard a voice asked. It was a girl's voice. I looked up and seen a tall, slender girl with maroon hair and light brown eyes. She wore a cap and a red short sleeved shirt which exposed a lot of her stomach. She also wore very short shorts. "Hello? Are you okay?" She asked me

"Yeah…I think so… where am I?" I asked her

"You are in Traverse Town, where else?" She told me

I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked her

"Oh silly me! My name is Shiki! Who are you?" Shiki said

"Akila…" I said

"That's a cool name, where you from?" Shiki asked as we left the alleyway

"Um… an island a long way away from here…." I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Cool, well we've been getting people from other worlds here," Shiki said as we walked into the First District of the town.

In the middle of the First District there were two trees, planted opposite from each other. It reminded me of a Victorian-aged town. There were many shops, and buildings. There were many people from different places (worlds). These trees were planted across from two large doors, which I assumed were the town's entrance. To the left of the trees there were another set of large doors, these doors led to the Third District. There was also a red mailbox by a set of stone stairs. Directly across from the town entrance was a shop, in big letters above the door of the shop it said 'Accessory Shop'.

It all seemed so peaceful. Like nothing could go wrong here. Shiki was babbling on to me about something. I wasn't really listening. Until I noticed a group of people staring at us. There was a small girl who was wearing a hat that looked too big for her and blonde hair, a tall boy with blonde hair and a medium sized boy with blonde hair. The girl made her way over to Shiki and I. "Hey Rhyme," Shiki said smiling at the girl.

"'sup Shiki, whose the girl?" Rhyme asked

"Oh this is Akila, she came from another world!" Shiki said

I gave Rhyme a lazy salute. _What kind of a name was Rhyme anyway!?_

"Yo, name's Rhyme and that's my bro' Beat and our mate Neku" Rhyme said gesturing to the two boys who started to make their way over to us.

Just as they were about to approach us, those weird shadowy creatures rose from the ground again! Rhyme screamed as one lunged at her. "RHYME!" Beat yelled. I didn't think about it I just went to whack the creature away and that blade appeared in my hand again. On impact with the sword, the creature vanished into darkness. Rhyme ran to her brother. "Thanks…" Beat said as he hugged her tightly, letting her know he would protect and keep her safe.

"No problem…" I said

"Those _things_ have been appearing more and more recently!" Shiki said. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yeah and no one knows what they are or why they are suddenly appearing!" the boy Neku said as he walked towards Shiki.

"Well they seem to have go…" I broke off as more appeared. Oh brilliant! What the hell were these things!? I sighed and began fighting. The others ran away like the wimps they truly were.

I panted heavily as I fell to my knees. There were too many off them! I couldn't keep up! I felt weak. They began advancing towards me. Weakly, I managed to push myself onto my feet and continued attacking. But they just kept coming! Suddenly one of them lashed out with its short black arm and scratched my arm with its long black claws. I gasped in pain as blood was drawn, the creature kept advancing. I held the wound as it bled out. My legs collapsed beneath me as a long and strange gun-like blade landed in the ground in front of me. In my weak state, I was just about to look up and see a tall guy with long brown spiky hair standing in front of me, the gun-like blade in his hands, the creatures vanished as did my vision….


	3. Chapter 3

My head ached as I woke up. I was lying in a comfy bed, in a red room. I felt someone poking my face. "Come on Aki, wake up! Riku'll kill me if something happened to you!" Sora's voice echoed in my ears as he poked me continuously.

"I'm up!" I said as I grabbed his finger tight, bending it like I always did when he poked me.

"Okay! Ow! Ow!" Sora said "You can let go now!"

I smirked and released his finger as I got out of bed. "It's good to see a familiar face for once!" I said hugging Sora

"Yeah…I guess" Sora said as he hugged me back

"So you're alive" A masculine voice said in a teasing manner

I spun around to see that tall guy with brown spiky hair standing at the open doorway. "Yeah! Problem? I'm not that easily beaten!" I told him. "Who are you anyway?" I asked him

"Name's Leon and who are you?" Leon asked as he walked in

"Akila…not that it's any of your business, where are we?"

"The Red room of The Inn, in the Second District" A girl's voice said, "I'm Yuffie"

I turned to see as girl with short black hair, she wore grey shorts and a sleeveless black top. She walked into the room and over to Leon. "So… what are those creatures?" Sora asked

"Heartless. Well the ones that attacked your friend are known as Shadows, why they didn't kill her I don't know" Leon said

"I was handling it fine!" I said

Leon scoffed. "Not from where I was standing Kid!"

"I am **NOT** a kid! Sora is a kid! I am 19!" I told him as I accidentally made my sword appear.

"So you're the Keyblade Wielder? We are doomed then!" Leon sighed.

"Leon! Be nice!" Yuffie said as another girl came in.

"Yuffie is right Leon, if Akila was able to survive and become chosen then maybe we have a chance to have our home back!" The girl said

"But Aerith! She's a girl!" Leon said.

"What's that meant to mean!?" I cried offended. I wasn't the only one offended, Yuffie was as well.

"Yeah! What's that meant to mean!?" She said with her hands on her hips

"Nothing! I didn't mean you Yuffie!" Leon said with his hands raised in innocence.

"You don't think girls can fight? Do you?" Yuffie questioned angrily

"Well…" Leon started

I glared at him. Without another word I left. How sexist could that guy be!? My blood boiled with anger as I walked from the inn. I didn't care what was outside the inn, I was **NOT **going to stand and listen to him being a sexist dick! I'd show him!_ 'Just you wait Leon!'_ I thought to myself as I left the inn and made my way to the Second District square.


End file.
